1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of lock mechanisms. In particular it relates to a lock having a rotary bolt which must be rotated to different angular positions as it is slid longitudinally from the locked to the unlocked position.
2. The Prior Art
Rotary locks are known in the prior art and a typical example of such lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,312 entitled "Rotary Lock" which issued Dec. 17, 1974. The disclosure and drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,312 are hereby incorporated by reference.